1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of heating apparatus, and more particularly to the field of heating apparatus for use in vehicle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches transportation vehicles equipped with a heating system that includes a fan that blows heated air through a series of vents. The heated air enters the passenger compartment through the vent, warming the passenger compartment by convection. A problem with convective heat is that it can be uncomfortable to a passenger, such as when the heated air is blown directly at a passenger.
The prior art also teaches the use of electric seat warmers. Heat is supplied to the seat in the form of an electric current, to heat the seat. A problem with seat warmers is that the passenger must be sitting directly on the heated seat in order to benefit from the heat supply. The seat warmer does not provide sufficient heat to control the temperature of the entire passenger compartment.
It would be advantageous to provide a heating system for an automobile that provides the comfort of non-convective heat, and has the ability to heat the entire passenger compartment.